Don't blink, Leporello
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: ein Doctor Who/Mozarts Don Giovanni-crossover ficlet. Manchmal sind Aliens dort, wo man sie am wenigsten vermutet.


**Don't blink, Leporello**

von Michelle Mercy

_ein Doctor Who/Mozarts „Don Giovanni-crossover ficlet._

_Manchmal sind Aliens dort, wo man sie am wenigsten vermutet._

_Für Darth Gilthoron,_

_der mich das Bunny adoptieren ließ,_

_und_

_für den cast des Winter 2010-„Don Giovanni" in Hamburg, _

_der mir gewisse Zusammenhänge aufzeigte…_

Leporello überlegte, ob er jetzt alle Einkäufe erledigt hatte. Er mußte schließlich für ein großes Festmahl sorgen, und dafür brauchte der Koch seines Herrn die notwendigen Zutaten. Wie sie allerdings den Gast bewirten sollten, den sein Herr in einem Anfall von Größenwahn eingeladen hatte, war Leporello noch immer unklar. Was eine Statue aß, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Steine vielleicht? Er überlegte, ein paar vom Straßenrand aufzulesen.

Während er suchend zu Boden blickte, wäre er fast gegen einen dünnen Mann in einem merkwürdigen braunen Nadelstreifenanzug, welcher der aktuellen Mode - und auch keiner anderen Mode, die Leporello kannte – nicht entsprach, sowie ziemlich wirrem Haar. „Leporello?" fragte der Mann.

„Ja?" Leporello wußte nicht, wie er den Mann ansprechen sollte. Er war nicht sicher, ob es sich um eine höhergestellte Persönlichkeit handelte. Das war an der Mode ausgesprochen schwer zu erkennen.

„Be careful, Leporello", fuhr der Mann fort. „I'm the Doctor and I must warn you. Don't even blink."

„Ähm", Leporello hatte zwar eine kurze Episode mit der englischen Zofe einer Dame, die sein Herr umwarb, gehabt und verstand daher ein wenig dieser Sprache, aber sprechen konnte er sie nicht.

„Oh, Verzeihung", der Doctor wechselte ins Spanische, „Sevilla, nicht Savile Row, nicht wahr? Was auch immer passiert, nicht weggucken, nicht einmal blinzeln. Es ist wichtig, daß du dich daran erinnerst, hörst du? Nicht blinzeln."

„Wenn Ihr das meint, Herr." Leporello fand es angemessen, auf diesen offenkundig ein wenig irren Mann so höflich wie möglich zu reagieren.

„Er wird viermal klopfen, und dann darfst du, unter gar keinen Umständen, hörst du, blinzeln", fuhr der Doctor fort.

„Ich verstehe, Herr." Leporello griff seine Einkäufe und drängte sich an dem Fremden vorbei. Er hatte schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, auch wenn dieser Doctor, wie er aufgeregt auf- und abhüpfte, durchaus unterhaltsam war.

Donna Elvira hatte gerade ihren zutiefst demütigenden Besuch beendet, da kam von draußen ein lautes, energisches, im höchsten Maße furchteinflößendes Klopfen. Leporello zählte mit: Ta-ta-ta-ta. Viermal! Dieser merkwürdige Doctor hatte davon gesprochen, daß er, wer auch immer das war, viermal klopfen würde!

Vorsorglich versteckte Leporello sich unter einem Tisch, man konnte ja nie wissen, und sah von dort fassungslos zu, wie in der Tür plötzlich eine Statue stand. Die Statue des ermordeten Commendatores, ganz eindeutig, sie hatte die Einladung angenommen. Dennoch war sie aber etwas verändert, die Handhaltung war anders, als würde die Statue zu weinen beginnen.

Wenn der Doctor Recht damit gehabt hatte, daß die Statue viermal klopfen würde, dann war es vielleicht auch sehr ratsam, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen?

Angestrengt starrte Leporello hinüber zu seinem Herrn, der zwar etwas verunsichert, aber immer noch nonchalant, der Statue etwas zu essen anbot.

Nach endlosen Sekunden, in denen die Statue das Angebot abgelehnt und selbst eine Einladung ausgesprochen hatte, ging es nicht mehr, Leporello mußte einfach blinzeln.

Im nächsten Moment stand die Statue direkt vor dem Herrn. „Bereue!" verlangte die Statue.

„Nein", erwiderte der Herr trotzig.

„Bereue!" wiederholte die Statue mit noch mehr Nachdruck.

„Nein", entgegnete der Herr.

Plötzlich, Leporello hatte erneut blinzeln müssen, hatte die Statue den Herrn an der Schulter gepackt, und dann war der Herr einfach verschwunden. Leporello wandte den Blick von der Statue, um zu sehen, wohin sein Herr entkommen sein mochte, konnte ihn jedoch nicht entdecken.

Als er den Blick wieder in Richtung der Statue wenden wollte, war auch diese fort.

Die Version der Ereignisse, die Leporello kurz darauf Donna Elvira, Donna Anna, Don Ottavio, Zerlina und Masetto erzählte, als diese eintrafen, war wirr, unzusammenhängend und wenig nachvollziehbar, was erklärt, daß einige Jahre später in Prag eine Oper uraufgeführt wurde, in deren Rollenverzeichnis eine Partie namens „der Doctor" fehlte.

Don Giovanni fand sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen von seinem Speisezimmer in einer felsigen, sonnigen Umgebung wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher geraten war, er erinnerte sich nur noch, daß die Statue des Commendatore unvermittelt nach ihm gegriffen hatte.

Aber vielleicht konnte ihm ja diese attraktive Dunkelhaarige, die in einem sehr kurzen, knappen Kleidchen auf ihn zukam, erklären wie er nach Hause kam; also nachdem er ein paar angenehme Stündchen in ihren Armen verbracht haben würde. „Wunderschöne Dame", begann Giovanni routiniert, „würdet Ihr mit mir auf mein Schloß kommen? Ich würde Euch gerne", sein Blick glitt einmal von oben nach unten und zurück an ihrem Körper entlang, „heiraten."

Die Antwort, die ihm die Frau gab, verblüffte Giovanni, denn mit einem wohlgezielten Faustschlag schickte sie ihn zu Boden. Sicher, schon früher hatten ihn Frauen geschlagen, aber das waren eher die Waffen der Frauen gewesen, Ohrfeigen, Kratzen oder Beißen; noch nie war er nach dem Schlag zu Boden gegangen.

„Spinnst du, Sklave?" fragte die Frau. „Du willst eine Amazone… heiraten? Mach, daß du sofort zu den anderen Männern kommst. Das Gemüse fürs Abendbrot muß geputzt werden, und außerdem wäre die Latrine mal wieder zu leeren." Sie trat noch einmal nach ihm und wendete ihm den Rücken zu.

Giovanni sah sein zukünftiges Schicksal auf einmal sehr plastisch vor sich, zwischen Küche und widerwärtigen Reinigungsarbeiten, ohne die Hand an Frauen legen zu können.

„Ich bereue!" brüllte er. „Hörst du, Statue, ich bereue!"

Doch es war zu spät…


End file.
